


Driven

by Aaronlisa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Veronica’s driven to find Lilly’s murderer.





	Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's prompt #119 (demon).

Before she had dated Duncan, Veronica had learned how to kiss through Lilly’s tutelage. Her best friend had taken it upon herself to teach the innocent Veronica how to kiss so that she wouldn’t be completely clueless when Duncan finally asked her out. To be honest, Veronica wasn’t that innocent but she had gone along with Lilly because there had been nothing else to do. But those kisses had changed her and even though she had gone with the flow of things, Veronica found herself falling in love with Lilly. And now that she has absolutely nothing, it’s those kisses with Lilly that haunt her the most. It’s not the love of Duncan, or the mostly vapid friendships with the 09ers that she misses; instead it’s the feel of Lilly’s mouth on hers. It’s the scent of rose and jasmine from that night with Lilly that drive her with a determination that’s borderline demonic to find the monster that murdered her best friend. 

**END**


End file.
